Summarizing the technical background of toothbrush and toothpaste holder, it is known that many different shapes of circular, quadrangular or even triangular cup-like containers have been developing and using for storing toothbrushes and toothpaste together in a casual and careless manner however, due to the sanitary concern such as toothbrush could communicate a disease such as hepatitis, so that more complicated configuration of containers were developed to hold the toothbrushes in separate compartments and can be removed without disturbing other toothbrushes and furthermore, as filed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 6,286,3190 that discloses and claims a toothbrush holder that supports one or more toothbrushes, and an ultraviolet irradiating light device to treat the brush and thus kill any germs present within the brush. However, most of the cases, the newly developed toothbrush and toothpaste holders were not free from the complicated configuration that eventually resulted the holders should be mounted on the wall and additionally, electric (for the holders with ultraviolet light device) wiring is required to supply electricity. Above all, the newly developed holders are not as easy-to-use as to the conventional cup shape holders.